Snowflakes of Love
by HollowedLover1379
Summary: This Christmas, Jack has decided to take a step further with his relationship with his girlfriend of ten years. But will this step ruin it or will it succeed? -Kick- R&R. (Don't mind my summary) Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any of the characters. I also don't own Toni Braxton's song Snowflakes; We Wish You a Merry Christmas, or any other Christmas songs you may see.**

Jack drove towards the Seaford strip mall, rushing to get a last minute gift for Kim. _Crap, I hope it doesn't close on me!_ He hopped out of his car and walked quickly towards the mall, practically running in to it. Once he got in, he groaned. It was full of people. His frustration was going to take over if he didn't get that gift in time. He pushed past people, earning angry and sharp glares from everyone for not apologizing, but he didn't care. He just needed that _gift_.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_And a Happy New Year_

Jack groaned._ I won't have one if Kim kills me!_ He rushed into a jewelry store, in hopes that he'd see that necklace Kim wanted. But it wasn't there. He looked at the owner of the small shop and pointed to the display. "That necklace that was there, where'd it go?" he asked frantically.

The man looked at Jack and shrugged. "Oh, that gem looking one?" Jack nodded. "Yeah, someone bought it. I can make you a new one, but it'll take a few days."

Jack groaned in anger. "I don't have a few days! I have until tomorrow, Gus! Kim will kill me if I don't get it for her!" Jack exclaimed.

Gus raised a brow and laughed. "I'm worried now, why's Kim wearing the pants in your relationship?" Gus asked.

Jack glared at him and Gus sighed. "Hey, man, calm down. Haven't you guys kissed yet? I mean, that can help you get out of anything in no problem." Jack murmured a no and Gus' eyes widened. "Oh, wow, yeah, let me see it there's anything in here. All I know is that Kim is a diamond type of girl, not a stupid gem type of girl. Plus, you know, diamonds are a girl's best friend," Gus said.

Jack looked up at the bearded man and sighed. "Are you serious?" he asked.

Gus nodded. "And what the hell, don't go looking for a necklace. You guys should be married by now; I mean you've been together for ten years now. You aren't aging backwards, man."

Jack had seriously thought about proposing to Kim, but he didn't know how to. "What's more romantic than proposing to your chick on Christmas day, man? Just buy a ring."

Jack looked up and smirked. "You know, you're a good friend. But you need to shave that mane you call a beard. I don't see your wife smiling when you kiss her," Jack replied arrogantly.

Gus rubbed his beard and rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Just choose a ring, dammit."

….

Kim was decorating the house she and Jack shared for their Christmas party they'd be throwing soon. Grace walked in, singing what could've been a scary Christmas song. "Joy to the world, I killed that rat! May Kim, sleep in, peace! May Jack never, scream again! In the garbage it goes! In the garbage it goes! In the garbage it goessss!" Grace sang.

Kim rolled her eyes and sighed. "Grace, don't twist a Christmas song in to a song about murdering a rat, please," Kim said.

Grace rolled her eyes and walked towards the garbage. As she dumped the rat in it, she sang, "Deck the garbage with all the dead rats, falalalalalalalala!" She dumped it in the garbage with the gloves and went to wash her hands. "Where's your boy toy, Kimmy?"

Kim didn't even know herself. She woke up alone without anyone by her side. No note, nothing. At first she thought he had left her, but all his clothing including his precious _phone_ was at home still, so she dismissed all those thoughts. "I have no idea, actually. I don't even think it's important. Probably running an errand, you know him, absentminded like Jer," Kim replied dismissively.

Grace winced at the mention of Jack's best friend's name. Kim gasped and ran to hug her friend. "Damn, Graaaaaa, I forgot!" Kim whined, "You okay… I mean, he's happy he has a son, Gra."

Grace looked away before looking back her friend and smiling a wide, fake smile. "It's okay, I mean, I'm happy for him and Donna!" Grace exclaimed with fake happiness.

Her smile faded as she looked at the ground sadly. "Uh, he's coming to the party, you know?" Kim whispered, "Jack invited him."

Grace shrugged, "I'll survive, I guess."

….

Jack groaned as he looked at his best friend, who was happily cooing at his first born. "Someone's happy," Jack commented, and then Jerry looked at him. His eyes radiated sadness and happiness in one. "Oh, you miss Grace don't you?"

Jerry sighed and nodded, putting his son in the stroller. "Yeah, I do, man. Donna and I have no plans on getting together, she's dating Brody. And get this; Donna bought _me_ a ring to give to _Grace_ on Christmas. You know, like proposing to her, like you are with Kim."

Jack smirked, "Ha, so you do admit it! I knew you missed Grace like no tomorrow… and that whole proposing thing, damn, it's going to be hard."

Jerry chuckled. "Funny you say that, today's Christmas Eve, obviously Gus' wife told him to do something better than staying at home and drinking beer. It's the only way you got that ring, man."

Jack laughed, agreeing with his friend. Jack's face went serious as he stared at Jerry's son. "So… if you Donna don't want to work it out, and you're obviously going to propose to Grace, what happens to Diego?"

Jerry smiled and looked at his son too. "Yea, Donna doesn't want him. She's giving me full custody of him. I'm so happy."

Jack smiled, "That's awesome, man." His watch beeped and he looked at the time. _5:09PM._ "It's past five already! Crap, Kim's going to kill me!"

Jack stood up as Jerry laughed. "Why are you laughing? The party starts in twenty-one minutes, and we're sitting _here_!" Jack exclaimed.

Jerry stood up and gripped the handle bars of the stroller, as he and Jack pushed past everyone in the mall (well, not really, everyone spread apart for Jerry to get through). They made it to Jack's car and hustled in as quickly as possible two people could do when they had a kid with them. Two girls walked by, giggling at them both and Jack shook his head. "NO! I have a girlfriend; it's not what it looks like!"

They kept giggling as Jerry chuckled. "Yeah, we love each other ladies!"

Jack punched Jerry's shoulder and jumped in to his car. Jerry closed the back door and got in to the passenger side also. "That was funny, man," Jerry commented.

Jack gave him a death glare and he quieted down.

….

Kim was pacing around. The party was in full kick, every inch of Jack and Kim's house was full with people dancing. Not to mention it was almost _ten_! She was beyond mad, she wanted to kick him… as soon as she found out where he had been all day. Grace walked up to her friend and chuckled nervously, "I'm sure Jack will be here soon."

Kim looked at her and Grace shivered. "He better, because _Jerry is supposed to be here too and they're both supposed to do me a favour!_ I'm so mad right now, I can just –"

"We made it!"

Kim looked at the clock and growled when she saw that it read _9:59_. She looked at the newcomers and marched right up to them. She slapped Jack and looked at Jerry, who was holding Diego closely to him. "You're lucky I can't hit you!" She turned to look at Jack, happy that the music was too loud for anyone to hear them. "And you, I asked you to hang up some crap for me because I was too short! I asked the _both_ of you and look at this now! There are no lights whatsoever! Where the hell have you been?" Kim yelled.

Jerry flinched and laughed nervously, eyes searching for Grace's face. "See, Kim, I was at the mall for about –"

Kim gripped the collar of his shirt. "I don't care anymore! Just finish the decorations and I don't care if you fall off the chair either! Both of you get going and pass me Diego, he does not need to be corrupted by you idiots!"

She grabbed Jerry's son and stormed off in another direction of the large house. "Dude, your girl is scary."

Jack's hands and eyes twitched in fear. "Y-yeah, I k-know. Let's go man, before she kills us!"

They scrambled off in to another direction to hang lights.

….

It was nearing midnight when Jack and Jerry were finishing up the light hanging. They walked back in, seeing people sway slowly to Toni Braxton's song _Snowflakes of Love._ Jack smiled slightly, looking for his girlfriend. He frowned, not being able to find her in this mass of people. A small brunette approached them, holding Jerry's son. She hugged Jack with one arm and handed Jerry his son. "Merry Christmas, well, soon to be Christmas, boys."

Jack smiled and returned her hug. "Merry almost Christmas, Gra." He looked behind her. "Where's Kim?" he asked.

Grace pointed to the DJ stand and Jack nodded, racing off to it, but not before winking at Jerry. He pushed past everyone, earning a 'Merry Christmas' or a 'Jack, you bastard, say excuse me', but he ignored it all.

_On this day, snowy day_

_Let me thank you for the joy you're giving me..._

_I'm so happy..._

_I have snowflakes of love smiling down on me_

He reached the stand and grabbed Kim's arm. She looked down at him and smiled widely. Coming off from where she stood, Kim hugged her boyfriend tightly and kissed him softly. "Hey, Jack! Love the choice in song?" Kim asked.

Jack nodded and pointed to the dance floor. Kim nodded held his hand as they walked to dance. Jack kissed her forehead and looked ahead of them. Jerry and Grace were arguing over something and it made him chuckle lowly. "What's so funny?" Kim asked.

Jack shook his head and whispered, "Nothing."

_Snowy day_

_Would you please take me away?_

_Away with you..._

_Hold me so closely_

_Like the moonlight lights the sky..._

Jack watched as Jerry yelled something at her that made tears swell up in her eyes as she grabbed his collar to kiss him hard. Jack blushed a light shade of pink at the intensely of the kiss, and began to feel sorry for the poor kid Jerry was holding tightly to him. "Jack… you alright?" Kim asked him.

He nodded and looked down at her. "Kim, you know I love you, right?" Kim nodded. "And do you know I want to be with you forever, _right_?" Jack asked as Kim nodded.

She laughed lightly and smiled. "Yeah, what's your point, Jack?" Kim asked softly.

_Oh, how I imagine the day we met_

_And those tingles from those little butterflies..._

_Reminiscing, I get so happy_

_I just break down and cry_

"I just… remember the first day we met, you know, when we were thirteen. You dropped your apple, but reflexes made sure it didn't hit the ground. I knew you were something special from that day." Kim blushed and murmured his name. "Then, when we sixteen, I asked you out and you said yes. We've through ups and downs, but I still love you." By now they stopped swaying and Jack was on one knee. Kim gasped and covered her mouth. The music had stopped with them too.

Kim tried to get Jack to stand, but he wouldn't budge, all he did was pull out the ring. "You were my first everything except for kiss and girlfriend, but I don't care. No one has made me feel the way you make me feel."

"Jack…" Kim whispered trailing off as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Jack smiled widely, but in reality, he was scared of rejection. "Now at twenty-six, I can't imagine myself with no one but you. So Kim, will you please marry me?" Jack finished his little spiel of love.

It went quiet as everyone waited for Kim's response. A minute went by, and then soon, five went by with no reply. Jack gulped feeling as if she were about to reject him, so he stood up. "Oh… I u-understand," he whispered.

As he turned to walk away, Kim yelled her answer. "Yes! Oh my god, yes, I'll marry you, idiot!" Kim replied after getting over her shock.

Jack froze in his tracks and smiled goofily as he turned around. Kim walked up to him and kissed him hard on the lips. She broke the kiss and held out her left hand, both ignoring all the awes as Jack slipped the ring on. They kissed again and the ending of _Snowflakes of Love_ played.

_On this day, snowy day_

_Let me thank you for the joy you've given to me..._

_I'm so happy..._

_To have snowflakes of love smiling down on me_

**Review. :3**

**M.A.**


End file.
